Il n'est jamais trop tard
by MarieCeline
Summary: Le refus d'assumer ce que l'on ressent a tendance à éloigner les gens. Comment accepter d'avoir rater la chance d'être heureux ? OS TIVA.


Bonjour à tous ! Un nouvel OS Tiva, pour aujourd'hui. Je m'excuse davantage pour le peu d'originalité. Il n'y a pas de trame de fond. Et c'est du guimauve.

Cet OS est pour toi, Choka ! :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ZIVA<strong>

Allongée sur le dos, je soupire profondément. Voilà des heures que je me tourne et retourne sans cesse dans mes draps. Sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, ni même à fermer les yeux. Il est tard; plus de trois heures du matin, et mon cerveau tourne encore à plein régime. Je fixe le plafond. Je ne suis pas fatiguée le moins du monde. Mais je me sens mal. Tourmentée, je m'interroge. Et ce n'est pas ma première nuit d'insomnie. Comme souvent, je pense à ma solitude, qui ne devrait pas avoir lieu d'être. Solitude qui est bien trop évidente cette nuit-là. Le seul bruit qui interrompt le silence est celui de la pluie qui tape contre les carreaux de ma chambre. Un bruit bien trop monotone. Et répétitif.

Ne supportant plus d'être allongée, je me redresse, m'extirpe du lit bien trop grand pour moi seule, et bien trop vide. La morsure du froid fait frémir ma peau, et je serre mes bras autour de mes épaules, pendant que je m'assois sur le rebord de mon matelas. En regardant les gouttes d'eau finir leur course, écrasées contre ma vitre. Je tremble. De froid peut être, ou d'autre chose. Car après tout, il ne fait pas vraiment froid.

Je ne devrais pas être seule. _Il _devrait être ici, avec moi. _Il_ m'aurait tenu la main, et j'aurais réussi à dormir, enfin apaisée. _Il _aurait pu chuchoter quelques mots à mon oreille pendant mon sommeil, et bien qu'endormie, je suis persuadée que j'aurais entendu sa voix...

Je forme silencieusement son prénom de mes lèvres. _Tony._

Je regarde mon lit défait en essayant de visualiser sa longue silhouette allongée, blottie sous les draps. Si je ferme les yeux, je peux même entendre son souffle calme et profond, et ses légers ronflements qui m'avaient amusés lors d'une mission sous couverture il y a... une éternité.

Mais je rouvre les yeux, le rêve se brise, et je suis seule, comme depuis trop longtemps. _Il_ n'est pas là. Je suis atrocement seule dans ma chambre sombre. Je me lève, et m'approche de ma fenêtre. Je regarde le ciel sombre, les rideaux de pluie qui s'abattent sur le trottoir d'en face, et la lumière faible du réverbère du coin de la rue. Je soupire encore. Tony doit sûrement être en train de dormir, à l'heure qu'il est. Peut être que lui, n'est pas seul. Peut être qu'une femme est avec lui. L'idée me déplait et je secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée.

Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même.

Oui : on aurait pu. Si seulement nous n'étions pas tous les deux aussi bornés. Enfin, moi surtout. Si je ne l'avais pas ignoré au moment où il aurait fallu que je prenne en compte ses gestes et ses regards. Il y a plus d'un an, lorsque j'étais revenue de Somalie, il avait montré à mon égard bien plus que l'intérêt qu'aurait eu un simple coéquipier. J'avais compris. J'avais eu peur de l'immensité de ce qui m'habitait. Alors j'ai fui. Pas au sens propre du terme, mais je l'ai ignoré, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Et j'ai continué à vivre de mon côté, tandis que je le voyais renoncer petit à petit. Le regret m'a assailli lorsqu'une fois, j'ai appelé chez lui sur ordre de Gibbs -un marine avait été retrouvé mort. Une femme à la voix douce a répondu, au beau milieu de la nuit. Et depuis, les remords sont de plus en plus douloureux.

Le moment était passé. Il y avait eu cette occasion, un moment propice, au retour de la Somalie. Où j'étais faible, détruite. J'avais eu besoin de me reconstruire, j'avais eu un incroyable besoin de lui. Mais j'avais ignoré ce besoin, le rejetant. Puis il y avait eu Paris. Mais aucun de nous n'a fait le premier pas cette nuit-là, ne voulant pas rendre les choses plus complexes qu'elles l'étaient déjà. Nous n'avions pas su saisir l'occasion.

Le refus d'assumer ce que l'on ressent à tendance à éloigner les gens. Comment pouvais-je accepter d'avoir rater ma chance, et de le voir lui, saisir sa chance avec une autre, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Il était sûrement heureux avec cette femme à la voix douce, qui avait décroché son téléphone il y peu.

Un regret amer me monte le long de la gorge. C'est trop tard, à présent. Il ne sert à rien de continuer d'y croire, le moment est passé. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Les vieilles illusions qui m'habitent sont plus douloureuses que jamais. Je songe avec regret qu'il ne me regarde pratiquement plus. Peut être est-il en train de m'oublier, ou peut être l'a-t-il déjà fait. De mon côté je suis sûre d'une chose. Je ne peux pas oublier.

J'avais toujours pensé qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui devait arriver, entre Tony et moi. Je ne pense pas m'être trompée. Mais le temps, et la fatalité aussi, semblaient ne pas être de mon avis. Est-ce qu'il devait se produire quoi que ce soit ? Devais-je laisser faire le temps ?

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, et d'un urgent besoin de le voir, je sors de ma chambre, enfile mes chaussures, et une veste. Je sors de chez moi, en pyjama, et me dirige vers son appartement, en voiture. Décidée, et sûre de moi.

J'allais forcer le destin.

* * *

><p>J'arrive en bas de son immeuble le coeur battant. Mais alors que je claque la porte de ma voiture, surprise, je l'aperçois. Tony est là, debout, seul, sous la pluie. Ruisselant. Les mains dans les poches de son blouson.<p>

Et il m'a vu. Il me regarde sans bouger. Incertaine, je m'approche de lui. Il prend la parole en premier. D'un ton triste.

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors, Ziva ? Sous la pluie, à trois heures du matin._

La façon dont il prononce mon prénom, lentement, me fait frémir. Le bruit de la pluie couvre un peu sa voix. Je m'approche de lui, et essaye de voir son visage, malgré l'obscurité. Je lui réponds.

_- Je pourrais te demander la même chose._

Il regarde ailleurs.

_- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Pourquoi tu es venue ? _

_- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus._

J'ai presque chuchoté, mais je sais qu'il m'a etendu. Il me regarde, et détaille mon visage maintenant trempé.

_- Et si tu me disais vraiment pourquoi ?_

Je me mord la lèvre.

_- ... Ce n'est pas important. Enfin, si. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se mettre à l'abri ?_

Tony sourit.

_- Tu veux donc me parler ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit..._

Tony se rapproche de moi en détaillant encore plus mon visage. Je me rapproche aussi sans le vouloir, et lève la tête vers lui. Le moment me semble étrangement familier. Et je sais pourquoi. Nous nous sommes rapprochés de la même manière, quand Kate est morte. Devant l'hôtel Ambassero, alors que je lui avait avoué que je savais qu'il m'avait suivie. Sous le porche de l'hôtel, la nuit. Il pleuvait aussi. C'était il y a cinq ans. L'impression de déjà vu me déstabilise. Mais je n'oublie pas ce qui m'a poussé à venir le voir cette nuit.

_- En fait si, je suis venue te parler._

Intrigué, il fronce les sourcils et sourit légèrement.

_- Et que veut me dire Ziva David, qui semble si important ?_

_- Je suis venue... saisir une chance qui s'offre à moi, et que j'ai ignoré trop longtemps._

Toujours aussi curieux, il me regarde. Et ce regard me rappelle le même qu'il m'avait fait, quand nous étions sous couvertures, avant que l'on s'embrasse. Il me chuchote.

- _Tu sembles triste..._

_- Je suis bien trop seule._

_- Je le suis aussi. Mais c'est trop tard, Ziva. _

Je secouai la tête, refusant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Il m'avait dit un jour qu'il était heureux que quelqu'un arrive à me faire sourire. Mais ce n'était pas de vrais sourires, je faisais semblant, et il le savait. On voulait tous les deux le bien être de l'autre. Qu'il soit heureux. J'avais fini par admettre qu'il pouvait être heureux avec une autre. J'avais même voulu le voir sourire, même si c'était pour une autre que moi. Mais cette hypocrisie devait cesser. C'était faux. Je le voulais heureux, mais que ce soit à mes côtés, jamais sans moi. Je réplique.

- _Il n'est jamais trop tard._

Tony me regarde, hésitant. Il est seul. Je suis seule. Et on peut encore. Qu'est ce qui nous en empêche, après tout ?

Sans attendre une seconde plus, parce que ce serait encore souffrir un instant de trop, j'ai entouré mes bras de son cou et l'ai attiré à moi dans un geste désespéré. Je l'ai embrassé furieusement, avec plus de désespoir encore. J'ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il n'a pas réagi d'abord, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il a attrapé l'arrière de ma tête et a répondu avec la même ardeur. Mes genoux se sont dérobés, et je me suis appuyée davantage contre lui, en soupirant. Il a murmuré.

- _Ziva..._

Je ferme les yeux. Je tremble, mais ce n'est définitivement pas de froid. Il fait noir, la pluie est glacée, mais je ne sens rien d'autre que lui. Il m'enlace fort à me briser les os, et je suis certaine d'une chose.

Je ne serai plus jamais seule.


End file.
